


Kisses of love

by SaltyStrawberry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 09:51:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7752895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltyStrawberry/pseuds/SaltyStrawberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the day of their sixth anniversary, Daichi decides to propose. It doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TroyaoiSivan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroyaoiSivan/gifts).



> I based this fic around [daisuga headcanons](http://fanficgalore.tumblr.com/post/147004149640/daisuga-headcanons) (check them out!)
> 
> Happy birthday, Nessa!

It is Tuesday.

One thought pushes Daichi away from his dreams, nudging him to start his day early before he even opens his eyes.

Today is the day he proposes the love of his life.

He has it all planned; his best clothes are prepared and hanged casually in his closet, the ring waiting patiently in a pocket. They will go to their favourite restaurant, where they would recall these past wonderful six years of being together, and then a walk around the park that Suga loved, perhaps they could stop by the shrine to wish for good luck. And then they will come home, where he will casually hold his speech (he knows it by heart) and ask for Koushi’s hand in marriage.

The way of the proposal itself isn’t as uncommon as its timing is. Daichi waited five years for this day to arrive. Ever since their first anniversary, he had an idea of proposing on the same day he openly confessed. Although he was tempted to propose at their five year anniversary, he waited one more year for Tuesday to arrive to this date.

It is Tuesday now and it is 7AM.

Daichi turns sleepily to the side, knowing that there was no force that could get Suga out of bed, so he just whispers “Happy anniversary, love.” He leans to sneak a kiss, but there was no skin to be touched. It takes him a moment to realize what's happening.

Suga is not in bed. Suga is by some miracle up before 7AM.

Daichi shoots out of bed and looks around the room, concern taking over his mind. Suga is nowhere to be seen or heard when Daichi strains his ears. However, he notices a piece of paper as he walks towards the kitchen, lying on the counter next to already made breakfast.

_I hope you know what day is ;)_

_Made you some breakfast to get your mind working so you better eat it~_

_P.s. I'll know if you don't_.

_P.p.s. chew carefully_

There is something in the way he wrote it that made it seem like a threat with a warning.

Daichi eyes his meal suspiciously. Rice, tofu and fried chicken, spiced to burn.

Yep, this is definitely a threat.

Since their first year on university, when they moved in together to cut the cost of rent, Daichi could count on his fingers how many times he has tasted Suga's unforgettable cooking. And just the thought of it made him thirsty.

As he's drowning the wildfire of Suga's wonderful cooking with countless glasses of water and tears, Daichi is only thinking of how many cups of coffee is keeping Suga on his feet right now. For all the time he has known him, Daichi can't remember Suga getting up before 7AM on days without any obligations, even if he falls asleep at 9PM. It isn't like Suga to do this. It isn't like him to leave no explanation.

Suddenly he feels something hard crack under his teeth. He pulls it out, expecting a bone, only to find a broken little box. He opens what's left to open and finds another note.

_I bet you didn't notice it on your left._

Frowning, Daichi turns his head to find an actual camera hanged on the wall. He walks over and takes it in his hand, wondering how on earth did he manage to miss such an out of place object hanging right next to him. The camera is set to take a picture for every three minutes. There were three pictures of red-faced Daichi crying with his mouth full with additional seven photos of empty room before he came here. Daichi couldn't fight his smile anymore. Leave it to Suga to turn their six year anniversary into a series of pranks. He stops at the last picture – it was of Suga standing there dressed in pajamas, with dark circles giving away the early-morning drowsiness. But there is also a gentle smile, mischief in making. He's holding a piece of paper with giant letters over it.

_Turn on my laptop._

His laptop, Daichi knows, should be on Suga's desk, although he's never sure considering it's not even visible in that pile of mess. Despite all the fussing over the mess Daichi makes around the apartment, Suga can't keep his desk tidy even if axes rained. They had numerous fights when they moved in, Daichi accusing him being a hypocrite countless times and Suga endlessly explaining that he couldn't work without his creative mess. It took them three months to accept each other's habits and work it out. Fights turned to jokes and accusations became light-hearted teases.

The laptop is, surprisingly, not covered by mass of papers like usually. Instead there is only a note plastered on it with a _Turn me on_ written with utmost elegance.

Daichi is pretty sure Suga is snickering somewhere.

There is a video waiting to be watched. The moment he clicks the play button, a reverberant laughter echoes.

“Daichi I swear I never thought I could make you blush so much!” the words barely manage to form between the laughs.

“Too hot,” Daichi squealed in the video “can’t talk.”

The laugh turned to roaring and camera begun shaking.

For what it’s worth, it was true – video showed Daichi’s burning face, wet with tears and devouring water. Compared to this, today’s photo looked decent, he thinks with a wide grin.

Daichi remembers the exact date, hour and minute of this, for better or for worse. It was his birthday, the first one he celebrated in the new apartment.  Deeming Daichi's favourite meal is too humble for a birthday, Suga decided to make his own favourite for a surprise. Well, it really was a surprise Daichi would remember for as long as he lived. It was the first time Daichi tried super spicy mapo tofu and drank two litres of water at once as Suga cried of laughter and spice (although he would deny the latter, Daichi remained convinced). And although Suga did make up for it with the most delicious cake, Daichi made sure to remove all the spice from the kitchen that made this monster of a meal.

It was around that time that their jokes were turning to flirting, the line between them thinner than paper. Suga was smooth, whether the words came to him naturally or he chose them with care. And Daichi always wondered if it was just a joke or something more, shooting back clumsy comebacks and hoping he didn’t cross the line.

Until he started to hope he did.

Waiting for the video to finish, Daichi is aware now that all of his plans for today have sunk, but he can’t find it in himself to be frustrated. On the contrary, he feels childishly excited about every note he finds, enjoying this game Suga is playing. Suga knows how easy it is to surprise him and he entertains himself all too often with silly pranks. Daichi doesn’t mind – it is a part of his charm.

The note at the end of the video isn’t unexpected.

_@ Mister Bench_

Daichi’s heart picked up the pace. Curiosity, excitement and joy mix inside of him, his mind occupied with thinking of what’s waiting there. It’s enough to have him eager to get ready to head out, taking a cold shower as fast as possible, impatiently getting himself to look decent. It is his stubborn smile that gets in the way – it forms on his lips unconsciously as he shaves, earning him a cut on a cheek and lost minutes of trying to stop the bleeding. And even annoyed, he can’t help smiling.

He’s out in a flash, a serious grownup man in his best suit, walking as if someone is chasing him, happy skips sneaking under his feet. His destination was the edge of the park where they usually met up after volleyball practice. They would spend most of the evening tossing the ball and rambling about their days. As their rambling took time, sooner or later they would rest on Mister Bench. Mister Bench wasn’t actually a bench. It was just a pile of square shaped stones placed in a line as if someone wanted to build a little wall, but was stopped in the middle. No one ever removed it. There was no need – it was placed where no one really passed by. Throughout the time and jokes, the pile of stones was claimed to be a bench and later known as Mister Bench.

Daichi’s hand is in his pocket, gripping the precious box to be sure he doesn’t lose it as he’s searching for a familiar figure sitting relaxed. It comes as a slight frustration when he sees that Suga isn’t waiting. Instead of him there was a volleyball with countless words scribbled over it. And a note plastered.

_We were such pain in the ass_

_P.s.  You can say your thanks at the café by your workplace_

Turning the ball in his hands, Daichi tries to make out the words. Kuroo’s handwriting catches his eye and he reads:

_PETITION TO STOP THIS OPEN FLIRTING BETWEEN SAWAMURA AND SUGAWARA WHENEVER WE HAVE A MATCH_

There was Kuroo’s signature and a date, followed by all of Daichi’s teammates and some other names of which must have been from Suga’s university. Some of them left more additional comments, mostly pointing out that Suga was mostly to blame. They were right, Suga indeed was to blame. There was something about being on different team that made Suga extra fired up whenever they met on the court. Being gifted with choosing the right words, Suga would smoothly trashtalk him with a wide infectious grin, and Daichi would shoot back with the same enthusiasm.

They really were pain in the ass for each of their team, Daichi thinks.

He’s entering the caffee and his eyes wonder from face to face, searching for the one that makes him blush. This is it, he thinks. If Suga isn’t here, Daichi would have to go to work and wait eight hours to see his lover for the first time on their anniversary. He likes to believe Suga wasn’t that merciless.

Suga _is_ that merciless.

However there is a familiar voice calling him. He turns around to see Yui waving for him to join her, smiling from ear to ear. It is enough to have him burst with joy as he hurries over.

He sits and gets to the point “What is going on here?”

“What do you mean?” her smile wavers in confusion and Daichi chuckles, sounding hollow as he does it. It is amazing how agonizing and endearing this is. Suga really knew what he was doing.

“I’m sorry,” Daichi apologizes “That was a wrong way to start a conversation. How are you?”

“Peachy, compared to you. Why are you so on edge? And what’s with that ball?”

There is a pause filled with her slurping her hot cocoa as Daichi blinks several times at her, surprised that for once she doesn’t know what’s going on. They did talk about this several weeks ago. His blinks get to her and her eyes widen with realization.

“No way, it is today???”

He nods nervously, aware that his face is heating up. Yui grabs his hands and squeezes them so hard, Daichi is sure he hears something crack. It doesn’t matter because he feels like he’s looking at the reflection of his mind, excitement overflowing his steadiness.

“Let me see the ring!!” she whispers energetically “I can’t believe you didn’t give me a heads-up at least. Ah! It’s beautiful!”

Her eyes keep running, looking at the ring then back at him, repeating the pattern over and over as she puts her hand over her mouth, her voice trembling “I’m so proud of you, Daichi.”

Something in the way she says it makes him shudder, and all at once, every emotion possible washes over him. It results in laughter and tears, and enormous amount of relief they both carry, and Daichi can see Yui’s tearing up too, sobbing through her hand.

He feels it now. It is happening. Suga’s game has put it in the back of his mind until now, but one look at Yui, one word from her and Daichi’s aware, hyperaware of the big step he’s planning to take.

By the end of this day he is going to propose the love of his life.

He can’t help but remember when it all started; when they got used living together, fell into a routine and somehow blurred their friendship with romance. How smitten he was with him them and how he fell in love every time he thought of him over and over again. How he still does.

He remembers the feeling when he realized Suga started avoiding him, restless nights wrecking his brain trying to figure out where he went wrong. The endless conversations with Yui, bothering her with his worries, asking her questions he feared to answer himself. Yet despite all his blabbering she never complained.

“It was all you,” Daichi tells her sincerely “This wouldn’t be happening if it wasn’t for you.”

“Shut up, I was not the fool in love.”

“Exactly, you were not a fool. But we were. We were idiots who were too afraid of their own feelings. If I hadn’t stumbled on that heart to heart you and Suga had, I wouldn’t be proposing today. I wouldn’t have asked him out.”

“Ah, yes, I remember.” she rests her chin on her hands “You came to his university in your best shirt and slacks, carrying a bouquet of his favourite flowers and claiming you were there to pick up the love of your life. Suga told me you looked ridiculously out of place.”

“Nonsense, it was romantic.” Daichi laughs “Plus every person turned their head in my direction.”

A snort escapes her mouth. “That’s not very encouraging.”

“It was encouraging enough to have him kiss me.”

“Right. And today you’re going to woo him with a scribbled ball.”

“Well, you can’t deny its charm. But I can’t take the credit; this is Suga’s idea of celebrating our anniversary.”

With a hearty sigh, he tells her about his plans and how they keep falling apart with every note he gets from Suga. Soon jokes take over the conversation, until it takes its course to entirely random topics. It is all too easy, talking to Yui. Every single conversation they have ends up with smiles and laughers, even if it starts with tears and heartbreaks. They both blame the other for this, claiming they manage to find even the tiniest bit of good in everything. He admires her – she can take on every calamity life has to offer and turn it to something she can smile. He knows because he was one of the calamities.

Their happy chatting would last for hours, but a glance at a clock reminds him he has to go to work.

As he’s leaving, Daichi realizes there was no new note and Suga was nowhere to be seen.  He’s wrecking his mind, replaying the whole conversation with Yui, searching for some clue, anything that might seem like a hint, but it’s in vain. Yui has told him it was Suga who invited her there, but there was no special message to relay. It confused him. Was this the end of his pranks? It certainly didn’t feel like it. Daichi didn’t have a chance to really imagine, but he guessed that at the end he would finally see Suga. Although he was grateful to meet up with Yui, Daichi was more eager to find him and to finally celebrate this day. But if this wasn’t the end, where are the other clues?

He doesn't have to wait long for the answer. The moment he opens the door of his office, Daichi's eyes land on the freshest looking thing. It is a little bouquet of Suga's favourite flowers, put neatly in a vase. Daichi feels relief wash over him along with curiosity growing rapidly. He puts the ball away, checks the flowers for a note and he's right - there is a little paper stuck in it.

_A little consolation for just a little more patience._

For what it's worth, it is more than a little consolation. However, it does no good to his restless mind.

The minutes become agony, hours turning into pure torture as his eyes sneak glances to the flowers and his mind rebels.

One glance and he's with Suga, waking up in early morning. He is giving him gentle kisses and whispers for countless times "My love. My love. My only one."

But Daichi is far from there, stuck in never-ending paperwork. He shakes his head and those mesmerising thoughts that only cause more longing.

Yet the more he pushes them away, the more they fill his head.

He's thinking of Suga's lips on his, from sweet kisses to passionate, kisses of desire, kisses through laughter, pecks of pride and caresses of affection.

He feels lingering shadows of Suga's touches. He hears his silky voice when he talks and the strength of it when he roars. He sees him laughing. Smiling.

And soon he's imagining all kinds of Suga's smiles; the way the right corner of his lips turns up when he's plotting, the sight of his teeth when he's barking with laughter, the width of his grin as he looks forward to something, and so, so many more. There was something so elegant yet childish in the way he does it, searching for entertainment while looking innocent and polite. It is no wonder he always gets things his way.

He's remembering every conversation he had with him, how they met and how they fought. He recalls the years of high-school, and the joy of finding out that each managed get into his wanted university. The week they moved in together. The first of many Thursdays when they discovered their favourite restaurant. The day he finally asked Suga out - tears of relief and crushing hugs of joy, and kisses. Kisses of love.

Daichi finds himself completely lost in thought when a colleague calls his name. They're closing early, she says. It sobers him instantly.

He's getting ready to leave while his colleague is talking his ear off, rambling about anything just to fill the silence. Daichi listens with one ear, not really caring what her lunch was like, no matter how romantic it is to see a guy waiting for the love of his life.

His head jerks to her direction at the familiar phrase.

"Could you repeat that, please? About the romantic guy, I mean."

"Hm? Oh, it's really cute, isn't it? He was standing in front of the building, with this huge bouquet. Apparently he's waiting to pick up the love of his life." she smiles "Do you perhaps know who the lucky girl is?"

Daichi shakes his head, not in response, but in disbelief.

This is a coincidence, it must be. Those words, he remembers saying those words to curious passing strangers six years ago. Those exact words.

It must be a coincidence because he doesn't dare to hope.

He doesn't dare to hope, but his hand is gripping a little box in his pocket.

His mind is a mess. His legs might be walking or running, he doesn't feel them. He doesn't see, doesn't feel his breaths, there is nothing but loud heartbeat echoing his veins. His body is moving on instinct, finding its way through the building until he subconsciously notices he's passing the main entrance and his mind goes blank with calmness.

It feels like eye of the storm.

Perhaps it is the overwhelming calmness what makes Daichi's gaze fall on Suga so naturally, like singling him out in that crowd is easier than breathing. Perhaps it is.

Daichi is walking towards him, taking in everything the sight has to offer.

Suga was really standing there, wearing his best suit and holding a bouquet of red tulips. He is smiling from ear to ear, but his stance is uptight, as if he's facing an enemy. As Daichi comes closer, he sees Suga's hands shaking, but his eyes are wide with joy.

Daichi is torn between kissing him breathlessly and marvelling at him from this distance. He’s wondering if this is how Suga felt on this day, six years ago.

Suga greets him with a light-hearted “Tada!” and pushes the bouquet to his face. Daichi is about to take it just to get it out of his sight because in all honesty he couldn’t find it in himself to marvel at flowers when there is a beauty beyond compare right in front of him. But he notices something out of place in the bouquet – a piece of paper. The last note.

He takes it slowly, feeling his grin widening, and reads it aloud.

_This is my payback._

Daichi reads it again, this time silently, just to be sure he didn’t read it wrong. Rising his eyebrow, he looks at Suga and feels his blood freeze when he finds him kneeling.

There is a little box in his hand.

“Sawamura Daichi,” he starts, but his voice is so shaky he starts snickering nervously “Aaalright, this was a memorable start.”

He clears his throat and tries again.

“Sawamura Daichi, I waited six years for this day to arrive to ask you just one question. Would you do me the greatest honour of ignoring the lack of coherent speech and marrying me instead?”

This was probably the most inelegant way to propose, yet it was somehow unbearably endearing. Daichi is looking at the ring with wide eyes filling with tears. There is only one answer to this and it starts with kneeling.

His smile is childishly victorious as he takes his little box out of the pocket and opens it.

“Only if you do.”

 There are tears of relief, crushing hugs of joy, and kisses. Kisses of love.

**Author's Note:**

> All kind of criticism is welcome.
> 
>  


End file.
